mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los barrios del Reino Champi
Un día, Bloxie en MushTube... Denis: Hola a todos soy xX_DenizenoTedesheberdeHD_Xx. No, Gullirecs. Emmm... No, soy... Piudipai...Bueno, da igual.Hoy traigo un vídeo mu' rico, que te van a dar ganas de chupar la pantalla del ordenador. Denis: Hoy os enseñaré a como ser kul, como tener mucho zuog in da body, diciendolo de este modo, si ajam... Empezemos Bloxie: Qué ganas, cuando sea swag seré el más famoso (la cara de espanto perturbador de Bloxie fue censurada en 51 estados de América) Denis: Primero compraros una camiseta de cestobalón, creo que se dice así... Bueno, como se diga el palabro ese da igual. Da igual que no tengas ni idea de baloncesto, incluso si no sabes que es baloncesto. ¡Leches, lo dije pesfec! Denis:Lo mismo pasa con tu obesidad mórbida... No importa cuanta bollería industria barra soletillas comas, lo que importa es que te compres la más barata y la más chula. Como tipo, emm, vale... Sigamos Denis: Nuestro segundo paso es comprarnos una sudadera negra de malote tipo cani como si esto fueran las cosas esas... Creo que se llamaban Pikachus o algo así... A mí me gusta en especial la rata esa que se llama Pokémon, la verdad, no os voy a engañar... Denis: Pero bueno, vamos a seguir con los consejos, que me voy por los cerros de Hubade, seeeh... Denis: Si es de sitio denigrante, tipo Guadalajara o Parla, me da igual. Si la compras, la robas o se la chingas a tu má, también me da igual. Seguimos con los consejos... Denis: Denis... Denis... ¡DenisHD! Denis: Nuestro tercer y antes del último consejo es comprarnos unas zapatillas. Solo valen de la marca Naic, y la versikon unopuntouno ya que así podremos invocar a Satanás, que luchará contra Chuck Norris, que estará controlado por un Chuck Norris pequeñito, quéeee será un disfraz de Gabe Newell, que te chingará la cartera, que al mismo tiempo la cartera será en realidad Ç. Denis: Bueno, yo tengo un problema de déficit de retraso y cómo no se ni atarme ni desatarme los cordones, pues no me puedo poner zapatillas Naic... Denis: Y por fin, el cuarto y finalísimo paso. También el más importante, batracios que no están en apuros, if you what I mean... Denis: (sonido nasal de porcino) Perdón, es que me esnifo la distancia y me mareo. Bueno, el cuarto paso es llevar gorra. Da igual si te quedaría mejor ponértela en una rodilla o en un codo. Te la puedes poner como tu quieras, siempre sin dejar de ser un pobre niñato sin personalidad. Denis: Bueno, ya están los consejos. Si habéis seguido los pasos al cien por cien, llegareis a ser suoj, zuoj, suaj o como se diga, y ser los más chungos del barrio para ligaros a todas las mamis (carita de snipars) Denis: Buenas, criaturitas del señor. Ah no, que no es así... ¡Hasta luego rutilófilos! Nero: No sé como puedes ver semejante cáncer... Bloxie: Yo tampoco lo sé.... Nero: ¿VAMOS A COMPRARNOS UNAS SUDADERAS EN PARLA? Bloxie: ¡¿OKE POR QUE NO?! Bloxie y Nero se chocan las manos y se quedan parados en el aire Nero: Esto parece una película... ¿Cuando volvemos al suelo? Bloxie: Cinco segundos más para rozar la epicidad Categoría:CREATOR-TF2-LM Categoría:Episodios de Los barrios del Reino Champiñón Categoría:Los barrios del Reino Champiñón Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Historias